8 Years From Now
by Christine and Alexa
Summary: This is a story written by KevinForever and Freaky LiL Thang 58786. This is a story about all of the couples 8 years from now. KevinForever will be doing three and Freaky LiL Thang 58786 will be doing three. Chapter 2 added by Freaky LiL Thang 58786.
1. Lucy And Kevin's Life

Disclaimer - We do not own 7th Heaven or anything that has to do with 7th Heaven we are doing this for our own pleasure.  
  
A/n This story is written between KevinForever and Freaky LiL Thang 58786-. We hope you like and please review  
  
NOTE: All of these chapters are about 8 years in to future, also this chapter is written by KevinForever  
  
CHAPTER 1: Lucy and Kevin Life  
  
NOTE: In this fanfiction Lucy and Kevin have been married for 9 years, have two kids two girls named - Michelle Ann Kinkirk who is 7 years old and Hailey Alexis Kinkirk who is 2 years old. They live right next door to the Camdens.  
  
Lucy sat down and within moments her one of her little girls yelling and running toward her, as soon as her face became visible she saw her daughter - Michelle. She ran up to her mother.  
  
Lucy - Michelle, what's wrong  
  
Michelle - Hailey keeps playing with my toys and I don't want her to play with them  
  
Lucy - Why don't you want her to play with your toys  
  
Michelle - Because she is baby and I just don't want her to play with them  
  
Lucy - Is that a good reason  
  
Michelle - Yep  
  
Lucy - Michelle  
  
Michelle - No Mommy  
  
Lucy - so are you going to let her play with your toys and with you  
  
Michelle - yes mommy, when is daddy coming home, because then me and Hailey can play with him  
  
Lucy - He should be home in about an hour or less  
  
Michelle - Ok, mommy  
  
Michelle left the room to go and play with her little sister. After about 10 minutes or so Lucy heard the front door opening and she knew right away that it was Kevin. She got up to greet her husband, but was beat when her two little girls came running down the stairs.  
  
Hailey and Michelle - Daddy, Daddy  
  
Kevin dropped his things and picked up his two girls  
  
Kevin - How are my little girls  
  
Michelle - We're great daddy  
  
Hailey - Yea daddy. Michelle let me play with her toys today  
  
Kevin - That's really good  
  
Michelle - Yea I did dad, will you play with us  
  
Kevin - Of course sweetie, let me just say hi to mommy, you guys go to the play room and I will be right there  
  
Hailey and Michelle - Ok Daddy  
  
So with that both Hailey and Michelle left to go to the playroom so their dad could play with them. Lucy walked up to Kevin  
  
Lucy - How was your day  
  
Kevin - good, but I really missed you  
  
Lucy - For the nine years we have been married everyday that you come home and I ask you how's your day you always give me the same answer  
  
Kevin - I say the same thing almost everyday because its true, come here  
  
Lucy walked to Kevin and her got her in a tight hug  
  
Lucy - I love you  
  
Kevin - I love you too  
  
They started to make-out on the couch until they were stopped  
  
Michelle - GROSS! Why do you do that  
  
Kevin - Because we love each other  
  
Michelle - Oh!! Daddy are you going to play with us or with mommy  
  
Kevin - I going to play with you now and I will play with mommy later  
  
Hailey - Come on daddy  
  
He followed them into the playroom and started to play with his girls, while Lucy started her sermon for Sunday.  
  
*  
  
a/n I hope you all liked this chapter and please review!! Thanx!! Bye!! 


	2. Simon And Deena's Life

A\N: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I've been busy with all my other stories.  
  
Note: Freaky LiL Thang 58786 wrote this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I, or Christine, don't own 7th Heaven.  
  
Note: I'm doing the couples Simon\Deena, Matt\Sarah, and Chandler\Roxanne for this story. Kevinforever will be doing Lucy\Kevin, Mary\Carlos, and Ruthie\Peter for this story.  
  
Ages: Simon and Deena: 25  
  
========================================== This chapter is about Simon and Deena. Here's some background info on them. Well I'm not sure where Simon went to college, so I'm saying he graduated from a cooking school, and is now a chef at a local restaurant. And Deena has a weekend job working at a video rental store. During the week, when Simon has to work, she stays home. Simon was in college 2004-2008. And Deena went to law school and has a degree in lawyer work. But she prefers not to get a job; she wants to get a job as a lawyer later on. Anyway, in 2008 when Simon came home from college to live in Glen Oak again, he met up with Deena. And they dated for 6 months and then in December 2008, they got married. Cecilia and Simon are still good friends, they decided not to get back together, because they didn't feel anything between them anymore. So they keep in touch. So they've been married for 5 years, they have one kid. A 3-year-old daughter named Emily Lillian Camden. They live a few houses down from Eric and Annie. Also, besides being friends with Simon, Cecilia is friend with Deena to, and will probably appear in the story later. ==========================================  
  
Chapter 2: Simon and Deena's Life  
  
Deena Camden was in they kitchen with Emily, trying to figure out what to make for dinner. Simon would be home from work soon.  
  
"Emily what do you want for dinner?" Deena asked her daughter.  
  
"Pizza!" Emily shouted.  
  
"You always say pizza when I ask you that." Deena said, looking at her.  
  
"Sorry mommy, I just love pizza so much!" Emily said happily.  
  
Deena laughed and hugged her daughter. She remembered when she was three; she went through the same phase. Only wanting to eat one certain food. Except instead of pizza, it was macaroni and cheese.  
  
"Fine I guess we can eat pizza again." Deena said.  
  
"Yay!" Emily shouted excitedly.  
  
"Yeah!" Deena said back, and dialed the number for Pete's Pizza.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
Simon Camden opened the front door to his home.  
  
"I'm home!" He yelled.  
  
He heard a small set of footsteps run towards him. "Daddy your home!" Emily shouted.  
  
He picked her up and hugged her. "Hey kiddo." He said, and spun her around.  
  
"Do it again!" Emily yelled happily.  
  
He spun her around again. "How was that?" He asked her.  
  
"Fun!" Emily responded happily.  
  
He put her down as Deena entered the room. "Hi sweetie." Deena said.  
  
"Hi." Simon said.  
  
"I missed you." Deena said.  
  
"I missed you too." Simon said and hugged her.  
  
They started to kiss until Emily interrupted them.  
  
"Ewww do you have to kiss in front of me?!" Emily said.  
  
"Sorry." Simon and Deena said in unison, faces both a shade of red.  
  
"It's ok." Emily said.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
Later that night at dinner, they all sat at the table. Simon looked down and his plate and then at Deena.  
  
"Pizza again?" Simon asked.  
  
"Yeah, Emily wanted it." Deena said.  
  
"Oh." Simon responded.  
  
"Yeah, I love pizza!" Emily said with a mouthful of pizza.  
  
"Emily please don't talk with your mouth full." Deena said.  
  
"Sorry mommy." Emily said.  
  
"It's ok, but next time remember the table manners we went over." Deena said.  
  
"Ok." Emily said, and took another bite of pizza.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
Later that night, Deena was in her and Simon's bedroom, reading a book. Simon entered the room and sat on the bed next to her.  
  
"Is Emily asleep?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah." Simon said.  
  
"Ok." Deena responded, and yawned.  
  
"You sound tired, maybe you should get some sleep." Simon said.  
  
"Doesn't sound to bad." Deena said, placing her down.  
  
They both got under the covers and turned out the lights.  
  
"Goodnight Simon." Deena said.  
  
"Goodnight Deena." Simon responded.  
  
They both fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~End Of Chapter 2~*~*~  
  
A\N: Ok that was the second chapter of this story. Christine will be writing the next chapter, and hopefully have it up soon.  
  
-Alexa (or Freaky LiL Thang 58786) 


End file.
